


Sail the Western Waters

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: A missing scene from 8.06.





	Sail the Western Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Have like. Probably 200 words or less.

"You're leaving?" Gendry asked quietly. Arya paused but didn't turn. 

"I am."

"Where are you going?"

"West."

"Theres nothing to the west."

"Theres water. On the other side of water, there'll be land."

"I see," Gendry muttered. 

Arya turned, looking at Gendry for a long moment.

"Come with me," she said, hint of a smile on her lips. "You won't be a lord, I won't be a lady. We can just be us."

"Leave everything behind?" Gendry asked, waving an arm vaguely. 

"What's left for either of us here?"

"You still have family."

"And they know this is who I am," Arya said softly. "They know adventure was all I ever wanted. Adventure and to know that my family was safe. They're safe now."

"And you won't ever come back," Gendry said flatly. 

"I may someday," Arya shrugged. "No one knows the future."

She continued to pack things into the box in front of her while there was a long silence. Then:

"Alright. I'll come."

Arya smiled, setting the last of the things carefully and slotting the lid into place. 

"I might have to ask you to man the oars at some point, just so you know," she smirked. Behind her Gendry squaked indignantly. 

"He told you about that?!"

On the wall above the harbour Ser Davos smiled as he watched Gendry board the ship behind the Stark girl, glad the boy had finally found his place.


End file.
